


I've Never Met You

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for my biological father....he left my mother before I was born and I think I wrote it to show that even though he's not a part of my life I hold no ill will towards him...I just want to understand.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've Never Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my biological father....he left my mother before I was born and I think I wrote it to show that even though he's not a part of my life I hold no ill will towards him...I just want to understand.

Though I've never met you  
                             ......I love you  
Though I've never seen your face  
                                .......you are still there  
Though you are far away  
                      ........you are in my heart  
I just have one question  
                   .....where are you where  
Sometime I wonder if you care  
               I wonder if you would ever dare  
Though we are different and far apart  
              We are still connected by the heart


End file.
